


Possession

by Welfycat



Series: Finding the Way (Stargate d/s 'verse) [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel learns what it is to be a sub on another planet. An AU retelling of the episode "Emancipation".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo November Mini Challenge. Kinks: Master, Doms, Slaves and Subs, humiliation (situational), exposure/striptease, possession/marking  
> Content Notes: Takes place in a AU BDSM'verse. Nonconsensual humiliation, nonconsensual flogging, nonconsensual kidnapping, dubiously consensual stripping of clothing, statements of possession.

Daniel sighed as he was hustled into a fairly large yurt, ducking his head down and brushing his hair out of his eyes as the rest of SG1 joined him inside. The leader of the group, the Shavadai as they'd called themselves, and the teenager they'd rescued from the dogs joined them and settled into roughly hewn seats.

"Be seated. There is much to discuss," the leader, who had been introduced as Moughal, said as he sat.

The boy, Abu, pushed seats to Jack, Teal'c, and Sam in that order and handed Daniel something that looked like a small tanned animal skin.

Daniel carefully kept his thoughts about the entire situation to himself, biting his lower lip to keep from blurting out that just because he was a submissive didn't mean that he couldn't sit with everyone else. Because, obviously, here it did mean that.

He dropped the skin of the animal onto the floor next to where Jack was sitting and knelt gracefully, trying to ignore the twinge in his stomach that reminded him the last time he knelt at the side a dom it was Sha're.

Of course, that's why he was here, on SG1. To find Sha're. A part of him wanted to cry out that Sha're and Skaara are not on this planet so why don't they just go back to the 'gate already. Another part of him, not a small part, was just fascinated with the culture and wanted to ask questions and take notes and document everything in sight; even though the very culture itself was preventing him from even speaking. And the very last part of him was slightly bitter at all the professors who had patted him on the head and asked what a sweet sub like him was doing getting advanced degrees, and who had given knowing looks to the small group of subs during lectures when they discussed the rights of subs, or rather the lack thereof, in cultures from the past. He imagined that there is more than one professor that he'd argued with that would be more than pleased to see him kneeling here, brought to his knees by his own desperate quest for knowledge.

"I think we've had some kind of, misunderstanding. Gotten our lines of communication crossed," Jack said, waving his hand to where Daniel was kneeling.

Daniel made a concerted effort not to scowl at the subtle, or maybe imagined, implication that this was his fault. Just because he was the expert on cultures didn't mean he could control their reactions to him. He raised his hand and absently traced the line of untanned skin that had given him away. Plenty of people claimed to be able to tell if a person was a sub, dom or switch on sight; which was often easy enough just by knowing the cultural norms for dress and grooming. But apparently it was obvious enough even to people from another planet if there was evidence of where a long term collar used to be. Daniel was still aching that Apophis had not only taken his dom but his collar as well, and hadn't been able to bring himself to put on a replacement. Even thinking about it felt too much like giving up hope.

"Yes, a misunderstanding," Moughal agreed. "I was not aware that your submissive had saved my son's life, otherwise I would not have called for his death. It's law, as you understand."

Sam shook her head. "That's just it, we don't understand. Laws are a little different where we come from. Submissives have rights, just like doms."

Daniel refrained from commenting about how submissives may have rights on Earth, as recently and hard won as they were, but that didn't stop all the little inequalities that persisted. Sam knew all about that just as well as he did, and the topic certainly wouldn't be welcomed by anyone else in the room.

Moughal nodded sagely. "Abu says you are from the sea of Ogada?"

Jack shrugged. "Something like that."

"Our laws and customs here are more, traditional, than might be found in other tribes along the steppes. However, while you are guests among us, your submissive is bound by our laws," the leader nodded towards Jack, obviously sizing him up. "I trust that we'll have your cooperation on the matter."

Jack frowned and glanced to Daniel.

Daniel straightened his shoulders slightly under Jack's scrutiny. A good portion of him wanted to dismiss the entire thing and tell them to get out of there while they still had the opportunity. But he remembered Sam's face when she'd talked about the possibility of trading for medicinal herbs, and just being able to watch this ancient culture, no matter how far removed from Earth it was, still fascinated him. He inclined his head ever so slightly to let Jack know that he was, if not okay with the situation, at least accepting of it for now.

"Just what are we talking about here? I think you've already covered the 'no talking under death penalty' bit." Jack said, apparently unable to keep back his sarcasm for even a minute.

"I believe you'll find our laws to be fair and understandable," Moughal got to his feet. "I'll return in a moment with appropriate attire and refreshments."

After Moughal had left the tent, Daniel couldn't help but let his shoulders drop and a small sigh from escaping. He twisted around enough so that he could see the rest of the team. Jack had also turned, one of his hands resting on his gun while he eyed the entrance to the yurt. Teal'c had been surveying the area the entire time, apparently on guard against any kind of threat that they might encounter on this world despite the absence of Goa'uld influence. Sam was sitting particularly stiffly, her shoulders back and her chin raised; looking as assertive and in control as possible. Daniel didn't particularly blame her; being identified as a submissive on this planet was definitely not advantageous and Daniel hadn't seen evidence that they even acknowledged the existence of switches.

*****

Daniel fought a blush as he examined the clothes that had been handed to him. The material was surprisingly soft and silky and looked like it was fairly translucent against his skin.

"You must change your attire; it is against the laws for a submissive to wear the clothing of a dom," Moughal stated before settling back down into his chair, his eyes not wavering from Daniel.

"I don't suppose there's a curtain or anything?" Daniel asked. When Moughal and Abu continued to stare, Daniel found himself clarifying: "for privacy?"

"If you were collared, your master would dictate where you change. But seeing as you are not," Moughal waved his hand to Daniel's bare neck, "you may change here."

Daniel turned away to mask his dismay and kept his head held high as he unzipped his black vest and shrugged out of it. He wouldn't ask Jack to step in for him, even though he knew Jack would if he asked. Jack was their team leader, he was the only reason Daniel was allowed on SG1 at all, but he wasn't Daniel's dom and Daniel couldn't let him act as if he was.

The zipper on his green field jacket caught a little and he had to look down in order to bring it the rest of the way down. He concentrated on folding the jacket, his fingers brushing briefly against the patches that declared him a member of SG1 as he set it down on the floor with his vest. He bent down and unlaced his boots next, taking one off and then the other, before pulling off his socks and pushing them down into the boots. It was just like changing in the sub's locker room at the SGC, he told himself, tucking a stray strand of hair away from his face as he got back to his feet.

He made the mistake of glancing up and found everyone's attention was focused on him. Not quite like the sub's locker room then; in the sub's locker room he hadn't had four doms and a switch watching him as he pulled his soft black tee-shirt over his head. Moughal's expression was passive, like he'd seen so many subs get undressed that it wasn't something that he was more than casually interested in. Abu was looking at his chest with an expression that Daniel would almost describe as hungry, like Daniel was something he might feast upon. Teal'c was watching with the stoic air that Daniel was starting to suspect was the default setting for Teal'c. Sam at least had the grace to look a little embarrassed, color raising in her pale cheeks, even though she didn't look away from the show out of fear of giving herself away.

Jack though, there was something different that Daniel couldn't quite place that made Daniel's fingers fumble as he unbuckled his belt and for the first time he felt heat in his face. He knew from experience that when he blushed, the color spread all the way from his face and neck down to his chest. Daniel looked down and focused on loosening his belt and undoing the clips that keep his thigh holster secure to his leg when he walked. Jack's expression hadn't been the juvenile hunger that Abu had displayed, but it certainly wasn't the casual disinterest from everyone else either; as there was definite interest there. Daniel tried to remember where he had seen that look before but couldn't quite place it.

Daniel stepped out of his pants and folded them, placing them with the rest of his clothes. He took one last glance at his audience before straightening his shoulders and pulling down his boxers, taking care to fold them neatly as well and ignore the intake of breath that he'd heard from Abu.

He carefully shimmied into the pants that he'd been given and tied the sash securely around his waist. Now that they were on, Daniel wondered if he hadn't been less exposed when he had been stark naked. The material was more than translucent, it was practically transparent when it came to covering anything of importance. It was only now that he was in the pants that he noticed the interconnecting material around the ankles, keeping him from taking steps of a reasonable size. He resisted the urge to try and cover himself and pulled on the vest that was made of the same material that didn't cover anything but was surprisingly warm now that he was inside of it.

Dressed, or at least an approximation of being dressed, Daniel looked back to his team, hoping that he was keeping at least a neutral expression. As uncomfortable as this was, it was hardly the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

"You are a very beautiful submissive," Abu spoke suddenly, getting to his feet. "Your skin is almost golden, and your assets are-"

"Well, that's enough of that." Jack said firmly, standing and placing himself firmly between Daniel and the rest of the group. "What's next on the agenda?"

*****

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to stay with you? Because I don't trust these moguls as far as I can toss one," Jack said, folding his arms as he stood in the entrance way to the yurt.

"Mongols," Daniel corrected absently.

"What?" Jack asked.

Daniel sighed. "They're called Mongols, not moguls." He ran his hand through his hair and turned his body. He kept forgetting that he was in clothes that showed off everything, and then some, and found himself moving like he might normally until he saw Sam's eyes widen or Jack politely raise his eyes above Daniel's waistline. "I'll be fine. I'll just stay here and get a good nights sleep while you go all and party and improve trade relations."

"You'll be alright?" Jack asked, still hesitating.

Daniel fought down the part of him that selfishly wanted Jack to stay, remembering all too well Jack taking him home with him after just after Sha're had been taken. Jack had sat with him until Daniel was too tired to see straight, got him sorted into comfortable clothes and a bed in the guest room and left him in peace and made coffee in the morning. Daniel couldn't think of a more protective dom than Jack, and knew that Jack would stay with him and guard him through the night if he asked. "I can take care of myself," Daniel insisted.

Jack smiled wryly. "Suit yourself. The outfit looks great, by the way." He ducked out of the yurt before Daniel could say anything in retaliation.

Sighing heavily and wishing he could be observing and documenting the customs and rituals of the Shavadai, Daniel flopped down onto the bed made of cushions and blankets and tried not to breathe too deeply. Their culture clearly hadn't made any real discoveries in the realm of hygiene yet, let alone washing machines, but the smell wasn't too bad once he got used to it. And as long as he avoided breathing through his nose as much as possible.

*****

Daniel frowned as he watched the ground pass beneath him from on top of the horse. He was bound and gagged, and though under the right circumstances these things could be very fun, riding on horseback while being kidnapped by a teenager didn't make that list. Not even close.

He had, rather patiently he thought, explained to Abu that he was not a possession that could be traded and that his team leader was going to be supremely pissed when he was discovered missing. Abu had, after letting Daniel drink from a primitive type of canteen made of animal, gagged him again and they'd continued the journey to where he could now see another tented village just past the edge of the woods.

Abu helped him down off of the horse and guided him firmly into one of the tents; his firm grip around Daniel's arm and the straps tangling around Daniel's feet preventing Daniel from trying to run away. He'd already tumbled off the horse twice in misguided escape attempts, several scratches and his aching side testament to his efforts.

"Turghan. I have brought an offer of trade," Abu said, as they entered the tent.

It took Daniel's eyes a moment to adjust to the dim lighting provided by the lamps that hung around the tent, and he focused as well as he could on the man who Abu had addressed. Daniel's glasses had been left behind when he'd been kidnapped, and though he could see well enough to get around, it left details fuzzy and indistinct. Daniel repressed a shiver and remembered Abu's whispered warning on the edges of the camp; doms here were not as lenient as Abu's father and if Daniel wanted to keep his tongue he would keep his mouth shut. At the time Daniel had merely rolled his eyes; the people of this planet were nothing compared to the Goa'uld. But, seeing Turghan's powerful build and the knife he was wielding with obvious knowhow was enough to remind Daniel to keep a firm grasp on his temper, and his tongue.

"What is it?" Turghan asked, his eyes roaming over Daniel's body.

"A submissive from the sea of Ogada. You see that his features are exotic; his skin golden and his eyes like the sky," Abu said, tracing one his hand down Daniel's thigh. "He is slender, but strong, and I think you will find his assets most appealing."

Daniel thought if he had to hear about his 'assets' any more he was going to either be ill or hit someone.

"Bring it," Turghan demanded.

Abu pulled Daniel up to the throne that Turghan was draped across, Daniel bristling slightly at being termed an 'it'.

Daniel felt his face flushing deeply as Turghan gripped Daniel's jaw tight enough to make his eyes water, Turghan turning his head to examine his face. Up close, Daniel could see Turghan's eyes, hard and indifferent, and felt a shiver of fear go through him. He had no doubt that Jack and the rest of the team would be coming for him, but now he was starting to wonder if they would come soon enough. The rest of the people standing around the tent certainly didn't seem eager to intervene on Daniel's behalf.

Turghan's finger probed into Daniel's mouth and Daniel instinctively jerked his head back. Turghan slapped him hard across face and grabbed Daniel's hair and yanked Daniel viciously back into place. Daniel felt his eyes watering involuntarily as Turghan checked Daniel's teeth, eyes, and twisted Daniel around to get a better look at him. On Abydos they'd treated animals that they purchasing with more dignity and respect than this. Daniel hadn't minded so much when Sha're had inspected him when she'd first met him, lifting up his chin to examine his eyes and ruffling through his hair before smiling her approval to the rest of her group. But that was different, in ways that Daniel couldn't begin to describe. Their actions may have been similar, though where Turghan was brutal Sha're's touch had been firm, but the intent behind it was drastically different. Sha're had been genuinely interested in him; to Turghan, Daniel wasn't even human.

"I will have it," Turghan declared. "Your price?"

"I am not for sale!" Daniel blurted out, pushed past the point of indignities he was willing to tolerate in silence.

Turghan backhanded Daniel hard enough for Daniel's vision to blacken out for a moment as he tumbled to the hard ground. When he had regained his senses, Abu was leaving the tent with a small pouch in hand, payment for Daniel, and a teenaged submissive that Daniel hadn't noticed before was kneeling by Turghan's chair, tears running down her face.

Turghan dragged Daniel to his feet again and wrapped a piece of leather around Daniel's neck and clipped in place and used his knife to cut the ropes that had bound Daniel's wrists together. "Take it out to the work area, I'll deal with it later."

Another dom roughly grabbed Daniel and marched him out of the tent without further ado, Daniel's bare feet stumbling across the uneven ground. The submissive that had been silently crying followed them without comment.

Daniel found himself pushed into an area that was marked off with hanging linens, submissives working on cleaning, cooking and other tasks; all with rough leather collars like Daniel's.

"It would be best if you didn't speak in my fathers presence," the submissive who had been in the tent with him spoke softly, barely audible.

"You're father?" Daniel asked, his tongue probing his split lip with a wince. "Turghan is your father?"

The submissive nodded. "I am Nya. I am sorry that Abu brought you here. He was trying to trade for me."

Daniel shook his head. "You're a person. Not something to be traded for."

Nya shook her head, her dark hair tumbling over her shoulders. "I am a submissive. Just like you. Come, we must finish our work before they return."

Daniel let Nya guide him over to a place where he helped her peel something that looked like potatoes. "Where I'm from," Daniel began, speaking so that only Nya could hear him.

"The sea of Ogada?" Nya asked, clearly having overheard the conversation between Abu and Turghan.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders a little. "Something like that. Anyway, where I'm from submissives have rights, they have a choice in who is their dom, or if they have a dom at all."

Nya blinked. "You choose who your dom is? Someone you love?" she asked.

Daniel nodded and used the blunt knife to quarter the vegetable. "Yes. I love my dom very much. She is a beautiful, incredible woman. And it was by my choice that I was collared." Daniel left out the part that Sha're wasn't from his world and that her father had picked him out for Sha're, because it wasn't really relevant. If Daniel hadn't wanted to be collared, he would have gone back to Earth without a problem, because Jack wouldn't have let him be forced to stay.

"I love Abu," Nya whispered. She glanced around to make sure they were speaking in private. "And he loves me. I would be proud to wear his collar."

Daniel nodded again. "Exactly, that's how it should be."

"No. My father is seeking an agreement with a desert chieftain. I will be given to him as reward for their allegiance." Nya sighed. "I wish I was a dom, like my sister Amandla."

"Just because you're not a dom, doesn't mean that you can't make your own choices. You are your own responsibility; not your fathers or your doms. That means you have to take care of yourself now," Daniel finished the last of the vegetables in his bucket and pocketed the small knife and got to his feet. He didn't have Sha're anymore, and Jack wasn't his dom. He had to rely on himself to get away from Turghan.

Nya's eyes brightened as she looked up at Daniel. "I understand."

*****

Daniel was more miserable than he could remember being in, well about three weeks; since Sha're had been taken from him. He hadn't even made it as far as the forest edge before being grabbed by a dom who had been entirely too touchy-feely. Despite having cut the ties on his pants that kept him from moving swiftly, he still hadn't been quick enough to make it to the tree line before one of the guards had spotted him and dragged him back to Turghan.

Turghan's punishment had been swift enough, binding Daniel face down on some kind of wooden frame, cutting off his clothing and lashing him with a flogger until had Daniel screamed. He could feel dried blood down his chin from where he'd bit into his already split lip in an useless attempt to keep from crying out.

He'd been left here in front of Turghan's tent, on display for anyone who cared to come take a peak at the disgraced submissive. Daniel found that he didn't really care about the assessing eyes that looked him over, having been on display enough over the past day and a half that he had lost some of his modesty. He rested his head against the frame and thought longingly of drinking water and laying out on something comfortable that he wasn't bound against. His wrists were already chafed from the ropes that Abu had bound him with and they were now raw from pulling against the straps that bound him to the frame. Turghan sat nearby, sharpening his knife as he lounged in the chair that he'd had moved outside in order to keep an eye on Daniel.

The sound of horses caught Daniel's attention and a few minutes later, three pairs of black boots were in his range of vision. Daniel twisted his head up, half not believing it was SG1 and half ready to rant that it was about time. Jack and Teal'c both looked absolutely thunderous as they saw Daniel. Sam looked both horrified and furious, her brow creasing and her eyes filling with tears of empathy.

"I've come for my submissive," Jack said, walking up to Turghan with his hand clenched tightly on the grip of his gun.

Daniel would have protested being called Jack's submissive, but if it meant getting down he was willing to let it slide.

"Which submissive would that be?" Turghan asked. Jack was apparently enough of a threat that Turghan was paying attention, his knife held ready.

Daniel was sure that he heard Jack growl in response.

"The one you have in front of your tent. He belongs to me," Jack's finger edged toward the trigger and Daniel closed his eyes. There was no way, even with their advanced weapons, that Jack, Teal'c and Sam could take on Turghan's entire village. Jack seemed to realize this because he didn't shoot Turghan.

"I purchased it. If you are willing to trade, I will hear your offers," Turghan stated, oblivious to the danger he was in from Jack's gun.

Daniel blocked out the sounds of Jack bartering for him, only vaguely realizing that Moughal and Abu were there as well. Somehow, if being bought once wasn't bad enough, being spread out here naked in front of his team and being haggled over was just mortifying. He wondered how long it would be before he could actually look his team in the eyes again.

"Daniel?"

Daniel opened his eyes and found Jack kneeling next to him. "Hi Jack," he said, cursing his own stupidity. He was bound naked and the only thing he could think to say was; 'hi Jack'?

"You alright?" Jack asked, wincing as he realized what he was asking.

Daniel moved to shrug but found that he couldn't. "Peachy keen, Jack."

Jack reached out, placing his hand next to Daniel's on the frame. "We're still working on getting you out of here. Turghan doesn't seem to want to trade anything for you, but we'll figure something out. I'm not leaving you here."

"Challenge him," Daniel said.

"What?" Jack asked.

Daniel discovered that he could still blush for reasons that had nothing to do with his nudity. "Challenge him to a fight for possession of me. If you want to, of course."

"Of course I want to." Jack patted Daniel's hand before leaving him.

Daniel shut his eyes again and just listened to the fight. He knew that Jack would win; he didn't need to see it. The sounds were more than enough for his mind to provide what was happening. A brief shout from Jack caused Daniel to jerk against his bindings, his back flaring to life with pain at the sudden movement. A few minutes later and there was a scream from Turghan; Daniel felt a kind of vicious glee that Jack had made Turghan scream just as Turghan had made Daniel scream.

"I've gotcha," Jack said in his ear and Daniel opened his eyes, watching as Jack and Teal'c cut the bindings around his thighs and then his wrists. Sam was by Jack's side, pressing something into Jack's free hand as Jack lowered Daniel to the ground.

He realized a moment later that Jack was wrapping Daniel's green jacket around his shoulders and then realized that his hands were trembling against the ground. Jack's hands found the clasp of the leather collar that had been placed around Daniel's neck and undid it, throwing the strap of leather far away from them.

"This symbol," Jack called, not shouting but loud enough that everyone gathered could hear him clearly. He felt Jack's fingers pressing on where the SG1 patch was on Daniel's jacket. "This means that he is mine. No one else touches him."

Daniel blinked at the display, more than a little overwhelmed by the whole situation. Jack was obviously just making a point to the rest of the people here that Daniel was off-limits, but for a moment it felt like Jack was offering something. Daniel leaned his shoulder against Jack and tried to breath evenly. Some days were just too much to handle by himself.

A woman walked into the middle of the gathering and began to speak. "Turghan has been defeated in combat, he is no longer fit to lead our people. I am now our leader, as oldest dom of the bloodline. All will kneel before me."

The rest of the group, with the exception of SG1 dropped to their knees before rising again, apparently unwilling to challenge the young warrior dom.

Daniel watched as Nya went up to the dom and knelt next to her, realizing that this was Nya's sister, Amandla.

Amandla leaned down and helped her sister to her feet, kissing her on the forehead." Abu of the Shavadai, my sister requires your presence."

Abu stepped forward from the crowd, smiling at Nya. Nya grinned back from her place by her sister.

"I believe we have much to negotiate," Amandla nodded to Moughal, who inclined his head, obviously relieved to have the situation between their tribes on its way to resolution.

Daniel noticed Nya smiling at him and Daniel managed to smile back, glad that the young submissive had found a way to be with the dom that she loved.

*****

They had only traveled a short way when Jack called a rest break, noticing that Daniel was more than a little weak from his ordeal. They'd parted company from the Shavadai, Jack apparently having had enough 'cultural exchange' to last for a good long while. For once, Daniel agreed whole heartedly. He never thought he'd be so glad to be going back to Earth; where, while things weren't perfect, they had come a long way in terms of submissive rights.

Jack and Teal'c were pacing restlessly in the distance, still within shouting distance and visual contact, but far enough away that Daniel could have a modicum of privacy while Sam cleaned and bandaged Daniel's injuries

"It's not as bad as it looked at first," Sam said, focusing her attention on Daniel's wrists after she finished his back.

"Good to know," Daniel said. Truth was he'd had worse, but all of that had been delivered by a superior in his department as punishment, or by a dom that he'd been in a scene with. Being kidnapped and flogged was something entirely different.

"It shouldn't even scar," Sam said as she fastened a bandage around Daniel's left wrist.

"You don't have to pretend, you know," Daniel said, uncertain whether he and Sam were close enough friends for him to have this conversation, but figured after she'd seen so much of him today a conversation could hardly be out of line. When Sam merely raised her eyebrows in confusion, Daniel continued. "You don't have to pretend to be a dom, just because you're in the military. There are plenty of switches and submissives in the military. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Sam shrugged uncomfortably. "It just doesn't really seem to my advantage to express my submissive side."

"Well, not here on this planet. But at the SGC, and on the team, it's okay. They won't think any less of you." Daniel shifted on the grass and took another drink from his canteen.

Sam started giggling. "Do you know what I said to Colonel O'Neill when we first met?"

It was Daniel's turn to raise his eyebrows. He'd never seen Sam quite so at ease before. "No, what?"

She laughed again. "I said to him, 'I'm an Air Force officer just like you are. And just because I'm a switch doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle.'"

Daniel couldn't help himself and started laughing right along with Sam. He could picture the scene in his mind as clearly as if he'd been there himself. When he looked up he saw that Jack had started towards them, obviously concerned about whatever had caused them to start shaking convulsively. Daniel waved Jack away and turned back to Sam. "I've seen you watching Teal'c. There's nothing wrong with asking him if he's interested in a little play time. I don't think he'd mind the offer."

Sam's face twisted into something of a wistful smile. "Same goes for you, about the Colonel. He's obviously interested."

Daniel sobered and shook his head. "I'm not giving up hope that we'll find Sha're. She's my dom."

"Sha're wouldn't mind, Daniel. She'd want you to be safe and happy, even if she couldn't be there for you. That's all a good dom really wants, behind all the posturing and games." Sam reached out and held Daniel's hand.

"I managed without a dom before Sha're; I can do just fine now," Daniel insisted, patting Sam's hand before pulling his away.

"Are you two done with your subby bonding time over there?" Jack shouted, one of his hands on his hip.

Both Daniel and Sam rolled their eyes and began packing up the things they'd taken out of Sam's pack, ready within a minute to head back to the 'gate.

**Author's Note:**

> The line that Sam quotes is slightly altered from what she says in the episode Children of the Gods.
> 
> This fic and others can also be found on my Dreamwidth Journal: [Possession](http://welfycat.dreamwidth.org/6898.html)


End file.
